


The Burrow Sharing Policy

by RenaissanceLiterature



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Comic, F/M, Healthy Communication, Kissing, Knotting, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaissanceLiterature/pseuds/RenaissanceLiterature
Summary: Based on the comic by 'The Weaver', used with permission. Nick is finally meeting Judy's family and gets a tour of her home. When he makes an unfortunate mistake with one of her sisters, he soon learns that Judy's family is far more open than he thought. Nick and Judy decide to explore a new kind of intimacy, and grow much closer in the process. (WARNING: romantic orgies exist).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a comic written and illustrated by The_Weaver, used with permission by the original author. Please go check out his illustrations and support his original work on tumblr.
> 
> WARNING: this story will have explicit adult themes and graphic depictions of sex. Must be 18 years old or older to read.

 

The Hopps family burrow was just as busy as it ever was, and the great hall that connected all the living spaces together was no exception. Various bunnies were coming in and out of the kitchen, a few of the younger ones plotting to sneak a few extra helpings of dessert. Above, the dome ceiling had plenty of skylights to allow as much natural light in the burrow as possible. It was getting late, so they were all dark now. It felt a bit more like a public place with so many mammals there, like a train station or crowded library.

Judy's home was bigger than Nick was expecting, and he expected big. When she had told him how many siblings she had, he wrote it off as a joke at first, but after showing him photographic proof of her family's size, he eventually took her seriously. Seeing it in the flesh, though, was stunning and perhaps a little overwhelming. How is it that one family can contain literally hundreds of members and still function at all?

Judy continued the tour of the her family's burrow by leading Nick up to a long balcony that overlooked the great hall. It had already been a long day of meeting her endless family and exploring Bunny Burrows. He took it all in stride, having been prepped about what to expect weeks in advance, but it was starting to wear him out after a while. Nick began recounting the day's events in his head as he walked along.

_Meet the parents, check,_ he thought to himself as he followed behind Judy.  _Impress them with some natural Wilde charm, check. Meet at least forty siblings and learn their names, check. Get through the awkward 'what do foxes eat?' conversations at dinner, check. So far so good_.

" . . . So each hallway leads off into it's own wing, and each wing has it's own dormitories," Judy explained as they made their way along the balcony. There were still so many bunnies surrounding them, none of which he recognized.

"Nice view from up here," Nick commented, leaning on his elbows over the railing that overlooked the expansive great hall. Nick heard some quiet chatter from one side, and noticed a group of Judy's sisters had gathered a few yards away, eyeing him curiously.

"Is that Judy's boyfriend?" one of them whispered.

"He really is a fox!" another one pointed out.

"I think his name's Nick."

While Nick certainly did not sport the hearing prowess of the bunnies around him, he could still hear plenty. He doubted they were really trying that hard to avoid being heard. Many of them held nervous smiles on their faces, the picture-perfect example of a gossip mob.

"Look at his sexy ears," one said a bit quieter.

"He's so tall," another added.

Those last two comments made him smirk. He had prepared for plenty of possible reactions from Judy's family, and by and large they were all pleasant. Some of them asked a few too many prodding questions that might come off as insensitive, but that much should be expected from a family of bunnies. The flirting, however, was unexpected and not entirely unwelcome. Everywhere he turned, he caught at least one adult female giving him the once-over. One of them even winked at him, which he pretended not to notice.

Nick decided that calling it quits while he was ahead was the best course of action from here. He looked over his shoulder, and found Judy wrapping up a conversation with her sisters. His eyes fell to her rear, which was firm and fitted those jeans perfectly. Perhaps he shouldn't oogle her amongst her family like this, but after such a long day, she would forgive him a brief indulgence.

"Hey, it's getting late. Wanna head back to the room?" he said once her sisters were gone. She didn't react, so he assumed she hadn't heard him. He reached behind her and playfully gave her butt a quick pinch to grab her attention. "You can give me tour of the-"

The rabbit turned around to look at him, and to his horror, the face was not that of the rabbit he'd been dating. Instead, it was a panicked-stricken young doe who looked up at him in nervous confusion.

". . . beds," he finished, his eyes widening in shock.

She was Judy's size with the same fur color, but her front teeth were less pronounced, her nose was a bit rounder, and her eyes were hazel, not amethyst like he was expecting. Nick's heart stopped and his stomach wrapped itself into a knot. His eyes widened as he froze, staring back at the poor girl in disbelief.

"-not Carrots," he breathed, "I - wow."

The bunny continued to stare at him in confusion as he balked, tugging at the collar of his shirt. He tried to smile in as innocent a way as he could manage, in spite of the weight of the grave mistake his frisky paws had just committed.

"I am . . . SO sorr-" he began to apologize. Before he could utter another syllable she cut him off, not with a scream nor an angry slap, which he would have understood. Instead, she grabbed his collar with both paws and tugged hard, pulling him down to her height and into a thick kiss full on his muzzle.

"Mmf!" Nick mumbled as the panic in his gut tripled in intensity. She hummed a bit as she gripped the fur on his cheeks fiercely. In an instant, Nick felt her soft lips bravely and shamelessly pulling on his. Her nose was trembling and her eyes were squeezed shut, as if she were frightened of her own bold move. Nick stayed frozen, too afraid to try and push her away and completely unsure of what else he could do.

Before he had a chance to react or speak, she broke away from him and scampered away. She quickly made her way down one of the many doors that lead to the dormitories and vanished into the crowd. Nick stood in place, frozen with his eyes wide and shaky. He waited, as if someone were going to pat him on the shoulder and shake him out of his dream, but he could still taste her on his lips, reminding him that it was all real.

A thousand thoughts flooded his mind as he stood there staring at the spot the bunny had vanished from. Was she on her way to brag to her sisters about kissing Nick? Was she going to tell Judy about squeezing her butt? Or worse, was she going to tell her parents? What would Judy say then? After everything had been going so smoothly, he managed to blow it by squeezing the wrong rear.

"Fuck," he said softly.

 

* * *

 

 

Nick found it difficult to wash up. He discovered all he was motivated to do was stare his guilty mug right in the eyes through the bunny-sized bathroom mirror. His ears were down, and his eyes were low, as if his mother had just bopped him on the nose for trying to sneak sweets before dinner. It wasn't like he was afraid, Judy would hopefully understand eventually if he came clean about it. Still, Nick was sure she'd be upset at first, and that was hardly something he looked forward to.

It wasn't his fault! Nick had never met any of Judy's siblings before and now in the span of four hours he was neck deep rabbits that looked just like her from behind. It was perfectly understandable that he might mistake one of her siblings for his girlfriend. Yes, perhaps he should not have gone for the butt-pinch maneuver, and he would come clean about that for sure, but the mixup was an honest mistake still. If that was the end of the story, he'd be confident they could all laugh about it now.

But she kissed him.  _She_ , a rabbit he had never seen before, kissed  _him,_  a stranger who happens to be a fox no less. It was short, but less than two seconds were filled with more ferocity than he thought possible. In another life, perhaps it would have been a welcome experience. But now he was in the unbearable position of having kissed another bunny while dating Judy Hopps _._

"Huhhh," he moaned as his reflection offered him no sympathy.

"Long day, honey?" he heard from the door behind him. He wasn't shocked by her presence, rather just reluctant that the other half of the argument had arrived. The board was now set and the pieces would start moving.

"Lots of bunnies, Carrots," he said with a shrug.

"No one has given you a hard time, have they?" Judy asked, a little concerned about his demeanor.

"No, nothing like that," he reassured her. "Despite my jokes about being run out of town with an angry mob behind me, your family has been nothing but welcoming."

_In every way_ , he thought with another scowl. It was true that her family had really pulled out all the stops in making him feel at home at the burrows. The last thing he wanted now was to ruin the pleasant mood everyone had been in since his arrival.

"Oh good!" Judy said with a smile, making her way to her sink and beginning her pre-sleep routine. "I was hoping they would treat you the same as they did any other boys that get brought home by the girls of this family. Although, I've never really been in a relationship long enough for that to come up, so I'd guess my parents are just happy to have me with anyone at this point . . ."

Nick found himself spacing out at his reflection again. He would need to talk to her about it directly, before any rumors eventually found their way to her considerable ears first. He loved Judy, more than anyone he ever loved before, but this was the sort of misunderstanding that could end things, if he wasn't careful.

_For the time being_ , he thought **,** _might as well brush the smell of Judy's sister out of my breath._

" . . . and that was the last time I ever went to one of those dances. Wow. You know, as much as I love the city, it's nice to be home, you know?" she told him fondly.

"Mmn," was all he managed in response. Judy clearly had enough of his shameful moping.

"Nick, what's going on?" she asked him with a concerned look on her face. She placed her own toothbrush on the sink edge and focused on his expression. "You've been quiet all evening. You look like a little brother who knows he broke something but hasn't been discovered yet."

Damn Judy and her way with words. She was pretty much on the money with how guilty he was feeling, and his lowered ears and pitiful mope were probably sending all the signals she needed. It wouldn't take a detective to know something was up, and Judy was as good as any detective on the force. Nick sighed, and turned to face his girlfriend with a reluctant frown on his face.

"Promise you won't get mad." It wasn't so much a request as a warning that an argument was coming.

". . . uh oh," she started asher ears dropped over her back. "Nick .. what is it?"

Nick had a paw covering his eyes in a rare display of shame and not the least amount of embarrassment. Her concerned touch was reassuring enough for him to just come out with it.

"You were going to hear sooner or later. Should be from me," he began with a sigh. "When we were touring this afternoon, I . . . pinched what I thought was  _your_  butt. I didn't realize it was actually one of your sisters. I tried to apologize, but then she . . . she kissed me."

"And then what?" Judy asked with a frightened look on her face.

"Then I ran off to find you," Nick said, bracing himself for the incoming dispute.

Judy's face contorted in confusion. Clearly she expected there to be more of the story. After Nick remained quiet for another moment, she realized Nick was done and her eyebrow cocked to the side.

"Wait, is that it?" Judy clarified. she broke into a bountiful sigh of relief and smiled, fanning herself lightly. "Oh, Nick! Hahhh wow. You really scared me for a second."

"You're not mad?" Nick asked hesitantly. Judy propped herself on the bathroom counter and looked at him with a smile.

"What?" Judy began. "Am I mad that you made an honest mistake, immediately tried to make it right, apologized, and told me about it? Can't say that I am, no." Nick let his own sigh of relief wash over him as he returned her smile and gently took her paw in his own. "If anything, it makes me feel better. A good relationship needs communication."

Judy hopped off the counter and gave her fox a tight squeeze, rubbing her face into his chest happily. He gladly returned her embrace and looked down at her fondly.

"I think I'm the only guy I know whose girlfriend would find the positive side to something like this," he told her. She giggled a bit into his chest before releasing him and turning back to her toothbrush. Nick returned to his as well, more than happy to have the whole crisis averted. Any of his previous girlfriends would have taken the opportunity to grandstand and bully him about what happened. They all paled in comparison to this rabbit from a hick town in the middle of nowhere.

"Though actually," Judy remembered, "That's a good opportunity to bring this up. Did you see any of my sisters you wanted to have sex with?"

Nick chuckled. "Well, there was this one who looked like a cop." Judy laughed and playfully pushed at his chest at his teasing. He dropped his toothbrush to defend himself from her cheerful shove.

"Nick! Haha. C'mon, be serious!" she said. Nick laughed in return.

"What? Why do  _I_ have to be serious if you're not going . . . to . . . be . . ."

Judy's face was no longer playful or joking. She looked up at him with her toothbrush in her mouth expectantly, as if she just asked him something mundane like where he'd like to go for dinner. A blush began to form on his cheeks as Nick stared at her in silence. Another moment later, he was in shock. She was being serious.

"Wait, wh-" he stammered. " What are we talking about now?"

"Oh, yeah," Judy realized as she continued brushing her teeth. "I guess it's sort of a bunny thing."

"What?!" Nick balked. "So screwing your girlfriends sisters is considered a 'bunny thing'?"

"Nick!" Judy hissed. "Lower your voice."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" he snarked in a low whisper. "I was just a little surprised at the prospect of  _having sex with your siblings!"_  Nick emphasized the act again, wondering how she could possibly consider the concept normal. A few minutes ago, Nick was worried she would accuse him of being an infidelic pervert, yet here she was offering the opportunity to sleep with another bunny without the slightest hesitation.

Judy took a deep breath to calm herself, and Nick waited to hear her explanation with a stern look on his face.

"It's called the 'burrow sharing policy'," she explained. "The Hopp's family's practiced it for years. A few other local farms too, I think. Started back in the real lean times. Basically, in a family this big, there's not always enough to go around. So . . . we learned to share.  _Everything_. Shared food, shared bedrooms, shared toys . . . and sometimes, shared boyfriends a little." Judy was now the one to look a little sheepish.

"Did you ever partake in that kind of 'sharing'?" Nick asked pointedly.

"Y'know, not that you have any reason to be jealous of things that happened before I even MET you, but . . . no. I wanted to, but I was too busy prepping for the academy. So your delicate little ego can rest easy."

Nick frowned and crossed his arms, mulling over what she told him. Bunnies were certainly known for their reproductive practices, but the concept of polyamory never popped into his brain before. Foxes, on the other paw, were known for sticking with their lovers, often for life. Nick was by no means inexperienced, but the thought of sneaking around with another lover never appealed to him, especially not since he started seeing Judy. No sex would be worth risking her.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" he murmured lowly.

"I'm telling you now!" Judy scoffed as she washed her paws. "I just didn't expect you to get this bent out of shape." Nick angrily groaned in response.

"Funny, from over here it seems like you're the one getting irrationally angry that I don't want a Hopps Orgy."

"Are you honestly that jealous? Or are you just disgusted with me?"

Nick scowled at her comment. It wasn't like he didn't feel attraction to other mammals from time to time, but he was nothing if not loyal. He hoped she would know him better by now.

"It's not about that," he grumbled.

"Well then what? Because most guys would be ecstatic to-"

"Well I WOULDN'T, okay?!" he all but shouted, flailing his arms around as if the obvious truth was staring her in the face. "I don't WANT anyone else! I want you!"

Judy's eyes went wide and her mouth zipped shut in shock. Nick probably should not have raised his voice so loudly, but he couldn't help himself. It clearly surprised Judy, who continued to stare at him like his fur just turned purple. He eased back, speaking candidly with an apologetic look on his face.

"I don't care if Gazelle herself is out there waiting," he said, gesturing to the door to the bedroom. "I'm in love with you. You're the one I want to be with."

Judy's shocked expression slowly melted into a loving gaze. She always wore her heart on her sleeve, and Nick loved it. It didn't take an experienced conman to see what she was feeling, and in that moment she was sorry.

"Nick," she started. Before saying anything else, she pounced forward and wrapped him up in a tight hug, catching him by surprise. She sniffled once, rubbing her face into his shirt tenderly. He brought down his paws to cradle her face and regarded the sniffling rabbit fondly. "I can't believe I just assumed such awful things about you. I don't deserve you," she said sadly. He smiled down at her and wiped the moisture from her eye.

"I've already forgotten about it. Water under the bridge," he assured her. "How's about we just head to bed, huh?"

Judy practically sprang from his chest and nervously laughed at his suggestion. How was it physically possible for a creature to go through such sharp emotional turns without some kind of whiplash?

"HA HA HA HA yes! bed! In the bedroom!" she said and laughed again. She waived her paws back and forth as if to deny anything odd was going on, despite him not pressing at all. Her look of nervous embarrassment was cute at first, but it confused him. Her last laugh was drawn out for a moment before her smile dropped away from her face like pear from a tree.

"I invited a bunch of my sisters into our bedroom . . ." she confessed.

"You did what?" Nick balked.

"I thought you'd be into it!" she said and clasped her paws together as if she were praying. "I swear, I didn't promise anything on your behalf, I just said to come by! Please don't be mad."

He wasn't mad, per se. He was more curious to see if she was pulling his leg in that moment. He cocked an eyebrow and opened the bathroom door that led into the bedroom. Slowly, he peered around the door and looked around at their shared bedroom.

The lights were dimmed to a romantic setting, just bright enough to see the faces of the five rabbits staring back at him. They lay sprawled out on the large bed expectantly. A few of them were dressed down to their underwear, while the rest were regretfully without a stitch of clothing on them. A few of them were relatively tall and slender, with one or two others boasting rounder curves and dainty features. He saw one of them was timidly hiding her modesty from him, but her supple hips and soft fur left nothing to the imagination. They were all different in some way, but Nick could tell they were each one of Judy's sisters. Perhaps he had dreamed of looking out over an ocean of bunnies like this once, but in his dream they weren't sniffling or wiping away tears.

"Nick, what you said back there was the most romantic thing I've ever heard!" one of them cried.

"Judy is SO lucky to have you!" another one said sweetly. The others all nodded in agreement and smiled at him.

"Don't worry," the first one began again. "We understand completely that this isn't for you."

"Yeah," another one agreed. "We'll let you and Judy have your privacy now."

Nick wanted to notice how they each seemed genuinely happy for Judy. He wanted to notice how respectful they were being, given the circumstances. He wanted to notice how they began to get up and search for their clothes without a moment's pressure or how they didn't push for things to go they way they hoped.

Instead, all he could see was a roomful of beautiful naked bunnies that all wanted him.

Nick turned away from the door and stared back at the wall with wide unwavering eyes. He wasn't looking at anything in particular, yet his eyes were fired and focused on the afterimage of all of those naked bunnies. A nervous sweat began to form on his brow.

"Nick," Judy began softly. "I'm sorry about this, really. I know this must be embarrassing for you, but none of them will judge you for how you feel, I promise. I'll go let them out, and we can forget about this whole thing . . . Nick?" she asked when his gaze refused to move.

Judy stepped closer, placing a concerned paw on his forearm, but his expression didn't falter. He was unsure himself what he was feeling. There was panic, for sure, and a bit of embarrassment as well. But there was also plenty of comfort in Judy's attitude, and in the respect he was receiving from her sisters. Above all of it was a blinding overwhelming power that caused a war in his mind.

"Honey?" she asked him again. He finally looked down at her with his wide-eyed shock and bit his lower lip as a blush began forming on his face. Judy's eyes widened as she began to realize what Nick was thinking.

"You two have a good night!" one of her sisters called out. She heard the door to the hallway open as they began to shuffle out the door.

Judy's eyes shot down towards Nick's crotch and she gently placed a paw on what was now familiar territory for her. She felt something twitch, something firm and strong.

"Wait!" she called out to her sisters in the bedroom. They each stopped in their tracks and looked back towards the bathroom with hopeful looks on their faces.

Judy didn't speak. Instead, she tugged at Nick's belt, unfastened his fly and yanked his pants down in one smooth motion. His pants hit the floor and he could only nervously look down at Judy, who audibly gasped. The tent he was pitching in his boxers could house a three-ringed circus.

"He's rock hard!" she called out to her sisters with a gleeful smile. Nick heard a gaggle of bunnies yelp and laugh excitedly from their bedroom. Their energetic laughter actually made Nick's shaft twitch and lift upwards, straining against his boxers. He looked down at Judy nervously, unsure of what to say.

"Nick?" she asked carefully. "Are you . . . do you . . ." Judy was unsure of where to start, but she knew the last thing she should do is rush things. "Just give us a few minutes, okay?" she hollered back into the bedroom.

"Take your time!" one of them answered.

"No pressure here, Nick," another one reassured him.

Judy was now looking at him with a comforting smile. He sat down on the floor of the bathroom, his feet slipping on the white tiles, and brought his head to eye-level with the bunny he adored.

"Nick," she started again, placing a loving paw on his shoulder. "I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with. And neither do they." She began rubbing the fur on his cheek softly. "But, if you would like to try this, I promise there won't be anything different between us. I love you too, you know that right?"

He nodded timidly, and returned her smile.

"Then if you'd like to explore a little, I promise we can take it slow," she reassured him.

Nick placed a paw on hers and rubbed it affectionately. A few minutes earlier, Judy told him that she did not deserve him, but in that moment he felt the opposite was true. How on earth had he stumbled upon such an understanding and patient lover? If he heard this kind of offer from anyone else, he would have assumed it to be a trap of some kind. But the way Judy looked at him with such adoration, her eyes bright yet gentle, he knew he could trust her. He took a deep breath, and looked back towards the bedroom door one more time.

"I have boundaries," he said softly.

"Of course," Judy nodded, waiting patiently to hear more.

"First off, I'm not kissing anyone but you," he started. She nodded along with his conditions as he began to list them off. "Secondly, I want you involved in some way the whole time. Even if you're just holding my paw or something, I don't want to wonder where you are."

Judy nodded happily back at him, assuring him that she would inform the others of his conditions as well.

"None of them are married or in relationships, right?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, no they're all single," Judy said.

"Good. I know you're all understanding, but I don't want some buck hearing about this and mowing me down with a tractor."

"No!" Judy laughed. "What happens here doesn't leave the room."

"Lastly, when we finish up, it'll be just me and you, and that's for two reasons. One, I'm not tying myself with anyone else. And two, it took some time and conditioning for us to fit together, and the last thing I want is to hurt anyone."

"Okay," Judy said carefully. "Let me ask you this: how do you feel about oral? Giving it, specifically? I mean, since you don't want to kiss anyone else . . ."

"Kissing is different," Nick assured her. "To me, kissing isn't so much about sex as it is about loving someone. And kissing one of your sisters would feel weird since they're not you."

"What about them kissing you? I mean in places other than your lips," Judy said, trying her best to be serious when a blush was fighting to rise onto her face.

"I uh. . . that's fine," Nick said, his own blush finding its way onto his face. "And lastly, this should go without saying, but anyone can back out or shut everything down at any time, and that includes you or me."

"Of course," Judy agreed. "Are you sure you're feeling alright about this?"

"I feel like I should be asking you that," he confessed. "I mean, I'll admit it sounds fun, but it won't be unless you're having fun too. You mentioned before that you always wanted to do this. I think, before we do this, I'd like to know why."

"Hmm," Judy thought back to her years growing up in the burrows, watching gaggles of her sisters collect in a bedroom and excitedly giggle before closing the door. She wasn't lying when she said she'd been too busy for it, but she had almost done it on more than one occasion. "When you grow up in a house where this kind of thing is normal, you get naturally curious. Hearing my other sisters talk about it, and getting invited from time to time, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about, you know? But when I got a little older, I decided it wasn't the kind of thing I could do with someone I don't know that well. I'd need to trust and respect everyone involved, and I never really could do that with someone else's boyfriend."

"But you're okay with me?" Nick clarified.

"More than okay, Nick. I know for a fact that no matter what happens, you're still going to love me. I find the idea that you would leave me for one of my sisters laughable. And . . . to be honest, you're an amazing lover, and I might be kind of excited with showing you off to my sisters," she admitted bashfully.

"Ah, I get it," Nick nodded along. "After years of being too busy for it, it's time to show them that 'Jude the Dude' knows how to have fun?"

"It's more like . . . I've got this incredible boyfriend, and I want them to see just how amazing he is. I've been showing you off all day, and you've been charming, kind, patient, and noticeably devoted to me. I'm impossibly proud to be with you, so this is just another way of me showing the others how amazing you are."

It would have sounded cheap, coming from anyone else. A master con-man knew when someone was trying to pull one over on him, but Judy was being completely genuine. He was tempted to crack a sly joke, but he knew better. No one had ever trusted him like this in all his life, and to hear it from Judy meant the world to him. He placed a gentle paw on hers and rubbed his thumb over her fur affectionately.

"This is not going to change anything between us, right?"

"Not at all," she reassured him. "I know you, and I know you'd never want to do something like this unless I was 100% on board. So . . . here's me telling you I'm 100% on board. Are you?"

Nick took one more gaze at Judy's genuine loving face. He cradled her face in his paw and pulled her into a slow kiss. She happily melted into his light embrace, returning his affections and then some. She held onto his shirt and cooed happily as their lips moved together in a familiar yet enthralling dance. Eventually Judy separated them, more than satisfied with his answer.

"Tell them to be gentle," he asked her. "You can be a lot for me to handle on your own, sometimes."

Judy offered a coy smile at him and placed a paw at his chest. "And you  _love_  it." She moved her paw to the bedroom door and winked at her fox as she left him to inform her sisters of the boundaries.

He was left alone for a few moments, contemplating his situation. He meant every word he told Judy before. He had no interest in risking even the slightest conflict with her for the sake of some primal urge. But, he had to admit, the fantasy had popped into his head from time to time, and Judy was both eager and enthusiastic about it. He would probably be stepping outside of his comfort zone, but as long as things didn't get out of paw, he knew he could trust her.

Nick stepped out of his boxers and draped himself in a towel around his waist. He washed his paws carefully and finished rinsing the toothpaste out of his mouth. He took one more look at himself in the mirror, ruffling his fur in a few spots. He always had a trim figure, but the training and conditioning he got working at the ZPD highlighted his best features. His shoulders were wider and his torso was trim but not thin. Even his arms were no longer the spindly twigs they had been for most of his life. He gave himself a confident smile, and stepped back into the bedroom.

"Welcome, honey," Judy greeted him softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit adult content below.

“Welcome, honey,” Judy greeted him softly.

Stepping into the bedroom, Nick felt as though his confidence had been left in the bathroom. Before him, his lover and partner lay at the foot of their bed with her paws on her knees and her rump draped in black lace, her tail wiggling excitedly a little. She was surrounded by her sisters, who were either barely clothed or completely bare. One of them twirled her finger along the fur on her soft chest, while another smoothed her long ears over her shoulders and bit her bottom lip. Another sister was less coy and more direct, laying on her side and holding her plump rear up exposing her sex and her scent to Nick completely.

“Judy, you lucky doe you,” one of her sisters said as she observed Nick hungrily.

 

“I’d say we’re all lucky does tonight,” another one said.

 

The Hopps family kept this guest room in case they had any larger mammals stay over. The bed was large enough for a pair of deer if necessary, much larger than what Nick needed. As a result, there was ample room for Nick, Judy, and five of her sisters to carry on comfortably.

 

“Why don’t you come over here and make yourself comfortable?” Judy said with a smile and patted the bed next to her. “You won’t need the towel.”

 

Nick gulped and placed a paw at the knot of his towel hesitantly. He slowly removed the towel, exposing his penis for all present to see clearly. The bright red flesh was practically throbbing before them, and Judy’s sisters seemed to enjoy the view well enough. He was certainly bigger than your average buck, but the pointed tip and rounded base were probably exotic and new to all except Judy. There were a few ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs’ as they all looked over his erection. A few of them bashfully hid their faces behind their paws while the others licked their chops.

 

Nick carefully approached the bed and they all made room for him. He mostly kept his focus on Judy l, but he also stole a few glances at the other bunnies in the room, very much liking what he saw. Judy took his paw and guided him towards the middle of the bed where she laid him down on his back. His length wavered in the air, still harder than he ever remembered it getting before.  

 

“How about a back rub? That should help you relax,” she offered. Nick nodded and rolled over onto his belly. His erection was strained underneath him so he pushed it down beneath his hips so it was pointed downwards between his legs. Now that he was on his stomach, his tail was now exposed to the adoration of Judy’s sisters who all began to come closer.

 

“Is he nervous?” one of her sisters asked.

 

“I’ve never known him to be this quiet,” Judy noted. Nick chose this moment to open his mouth.

 

“Sorry,” he said softly. “I guess I just need a minute to get use to all of this.”

 

“Take your time, hon,” Judy said softly and dug into shoulders with her fingers, rubbing his muscles firmly. Judy loved what all those pullups have done for his physique.

 

“Mmmmmm,” he hummed along to Judy’s musings.

 

“Never thought I’d see the day when Officer Nick Wilde was not running his mouth,” Judy jested.

 

“Don’t give me any ideas, fluff,” he said with a smirk. That earned a few giggles from the girls around him.

 

“There he is,” Judy said and placed her paws at his ears. She was sitting upright by his snout and began to rub his ears slowly. He moaned happily and looked up at her with a slight smile. She smiled back and beckoned her sisters closer.

 

More paws began rubbing Nick all over his body. One bunny was bold enough to mount his back and straddle his midsection, tenderly rubbing his shoulder blades. Two bunnies were each massaging his legs and feet, while two more took his arms and began rubbing his muscles down to his paws.

 

“Mmmmmhhh,” Nick moaned, the attention to his features beyond heavenly. Judy laughed at the look of sheer bliss on his face.

 

“Doin’ alright there champ?” she asked him, continuing to rub his ears.

 

“Ohhh heavens, ladies. It should be illegal to feel this good,” Nick said with another moan as the girls continued their ministrations. His encouragement seemed to egg them on further, digging their paws deeper into his muscles.

 

“This is a good time to introduce you to the girls, I’d say,” Judy said. “The eager one on your back is Carla.”

 

“Hi Nick,” Carla said softly, leaning down onto his back so she could whisper into his ears. She pressed her body against his in a warm and inviting way. He could tell she was the rounder of the sisters he saw exposing her rear to him when he walked in the door. She was warm and bold. “I’ve been looking forward to getting to know you better all day.”

 

“On your left leg is Juliet,” Judy continued.

 

“Just ‘Jules’ is fine,” Jules said happily. Nick smiled at her warm tone, not the least bit unlike Judy’s voice.

 

“The one inspecting your right foot is Patty,” Judy noted. “You’ll have to forgive her curiosity. She’s a pre-med student.”

 

“Heya Nick,” Patty greeted him.

 

“Nice to meet you, Patty,” said Nick, not bothering to look back at her. “If this is the kind of thing you learn in medical school, then I should have studied harder.”

 

His joke received a laugh from all the bunnies present, which made Nick feel a bit more confident. If he could crack a few jokes and be his normal self, then perhaps he would feel a little less strange about his situation.

 

“On your left arm is Alexa, the youngest of us,” Judy said.

 

“Uh . . . hi,” her small voice came from his left. Nick noticed her apprehension, so he decided to simply offer her a warm smile. She was shorter than her sisters, but her puffy little tail over her round butt was both adorable and sexy.

 

“Alexa is a bit inexperienced, so she’ll mostly be watching,” Judy explained.

 

“No pressure here,” Nick assured Alexa. “You shouldn’t do anything you're uncomfortable with. Same goes for the rest of you lovely bunnies.”

 

“Thank you, Nick,” Carla said from his back, continuing to press her body against his. “Trust me, we’re comfortable with much more than this.”

 

Nick liked Carla’s attitude.

 

“And finally, on your right arm, I believe you’ve been acquainted with Cindy already,” Judy said with a smirk.

 

“Hi Nick,” Cindy said sweetly. “I uh . . . I may have been the bunny whose tush you pinched earlier.”

 

“Oh? So _you’re_ the little kiss-thief,” Nick mused.

 

“Oh, yes, I’m sorry about that. You were just so handsome and it’s been so long that I’ve had any attention from a male like that . . .” she bumbled about nervously, which made Nick smile. It was rather endearing.

 

“Easy, Cindy, it’s alright,” he consoled her. “I deserved a slap for pinching your butt like that, so a kiss was a pleasant surprise. You’ve got a very firm rear, by the way.”

 

“Hmmhm,” she giggled. “Thank you. Judy told us that kissing is off limits, so I promise I won’t be stealing any more.”

 

“That’s alright,” Nick smirked. “I’ll have to steal it back some other way.”

 

His little flirt got a round of excited ‘oohs’ from the bunnies around him as they continued to work his body. Jules giggled and playfully patted Nick’s rear, which caused him to jump just a little. His tail shifted, exposing his shaft between his legs, causing Jules and Patty to shoot each other furtive glances. His round balls with cream-colored fur were now in full view as well, and much like the rest of Nick, they were bigger than they were use to.

 

“Now he’s got the right idea,” Carla said and pushed down harder on Nick’s back, making a few popping sounds as his joints cracked.

 

“Mmmmmph,” Nick moaned at the pleasant feeling emanating all around him. “So. Carla, Jules, Patty, Alexa, and Cindy. It’s nice to meet all of you,” Nick said.

 

“Back at you, big-red,” Carla said. Nick guessed that she was going to be the one to lead by example tonight, if her eager attitude was any tell.

 

“A*hem,” Judy cleared her throat and removed her paws from his ears.

 

“And Carrots,” he said, looking up at Judy who couldn’t fight back the playful smirk on her face.

 

“Can I just say how adorable it is that he calls you Carrots?” Patty said, following a round of laughs and agreements from her other sisters.

 

Nick wanted to say something clever, but in that moment the scent of arousal was becoming much more pronounced. Clearly the bunnies around him were far more excited than he expected, since all they were doing was massaging him. It was a bit nerve-wracking, the concept of satisfying so many at once, but Nick knew that they wanted him to feel comfortable so they would understand if some got more treatment than others. He decided it best to let them dictate how much they each wanted from him. He could tap out, if he needed to.

 

Surprisingly, Jules was the first to make a bold move as her paw drifted from his thigh and onto his firm penis. She rubbed it softly, exploring the surface with a mild curiosity, but the sensation felt amazing to Nick. Patty was the next to join her and placed a paw on his sensitive balls, massaging them lightly. Carla noticed Nick’s silent twitching and peered behind her as her sisters prodded his intimate areas. She smirked and turned around on Nick’s back, continuing to straddle his midsection. She moved her paws lower and began to massage his rump firmly.

 

With his rear, his balls, and his dick all receiving newfound attention, Nick’s moans became louder and more pronounced. He peered upwards at Judy, nervous about this new move from her sisters. It was official now that they were pleasuring him directly. He was now intimate with her sisters, and Nick wanted to be sure that she was okay with what was happening.

 

She was smiling, almost laughing, at the look on Nick’s face. She was having _fun._ It was all the encouragement he needed and lifted his head up, giving Judy’s thighs a good kiss to grab her attention.

 

“Hmm?” she said and looked down at him.

 

“I think . . .” he started hesitantly, “I think we’re good to move on.”

 

“I was hoping you’d say so,” Judy mused, leaning over and placing a delicate kiss on his forehead. Before she lifted her head back up, she stole a quick nibble on the tip of his ear, a move which always got him to squirm. Her sisters noticed and looked back at Judy, taking note of her command of the fox’s mood.

 

“Alright girls, let’s roll him over,” she ordered, and they excitedly dismounted his features allowing him to switch sides. “Alexa, can you grab us a few pillows and prop them up under Nick?” Judy instructed. Her sister quickly placed a few of the large throw-pillows underneath Nick’s upper body, putting him in a relaxed lounging position with ample view of the bunnies around him.

 

Carla was certainly bigger than her sisters. Not fat, per se, but certainly plump by comparison. Jules and Cindy were both taller than Judy, and just as thin with beautiful fur and hazel eyes. Patty wore a pair of glasses that gave her away as the bookworm med student she was. Alexa was smaller than the rest for sure, but she looked to be about college age. He made a note to be gentler around her.

 

Nick laid back and shuffled his legs together nervously as the five new bunnies began observing him more closely. Carla smirked and gently pressed his legs open so they could all get a better view of his member. A few of them were wide-eyed, but the others wore a half-lidded smirk that reminded Nick of his hustler face. No hustles here, he hoped.

 

“What’s that round part at the bottom? Are those his balls?” Alexa asked, rubbing the base of his penis still covered by his sheath.

 

“That’s part of his penis, Alexa. Commonly referred to as the ‘knot’,” Patty explained. “When foxes mate, the male’s knot will grow inside the female and ‘lock’ them together until his erection subsides.”

 

“Woah . . .” Jules murmured.

 

“Yeah,” Carla said. “That part will come all the way out and grow real big real fast right before he’s about to cum, so make sure that you put some pressure on it when he does. It’ll drive him wild.”

 

Nick’s eyes widened as he looked at Carla, not the least bit expecting her familiarity with a fox phallus. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Nick realized.

 

“Had myself a mutt boyfriend once,” Carla explained.

 

“What?” Nick gasped.

 

“What’s wrong, Nick? You thought I was the first Hopps girl to try a predator out?” Judy teased. She was currently wrapping her legs around his neck from behind and playing with the fur on his head.

 

“Good to know you’re just ‘trying me out’,” Nick jabbed back.

 

“Oh don’t worry, hun. You might say Judy and I are ‘knot-interested’,” Carla said with a wink. Before Nick could jest in return, Carla’s paw reached up and began massaging the tip of Nick’s length with her thumb. She rolled the tip around her finger gently, sending shivers down Nick’s entire body.

 

“Wha--woah,” Nick gasped. “That move’s new.”

 

“Hmm,” Judy pondered. “I’ll have to remember that one.”

  
Carla continued her ministrations as the others observed, placing her other paw at the base of Nick’s shaft. Her warm paws were certainly experienced, and she paid plenty of attention to Nick’s moans of pleasure and slight twitches if she went too hard. She was learning the field like a pro.

 

“Hmmmm,” Judy murmured from Nick’s head. “Jules, why don’t you come over here and lay by Nick’s side?”

 

“Hm? Okay,” Jules said and scooted up further towards Nick’s torso. He opened his arm up so she could snuggle in closer to his chest. She rubbed her nose into the scruff of Nick’s neck for a moment before relaxing along his side. At that moment, Judy whispered in his ear.

 

“You should use your paw on Jules like you did for me last week at the movies,” Judy suggested quietly into his ear. Nick smirked at the memory of getting just a little bit handsy in the back of the movie theatre a few days prior. Judy had enjoyed it immensely, but he would never be so bold with someone he just met. Still, she seemed more than comfortable laying on his side with her legs spread wide open.

 

Nick reached down slowly and draped his arm across Jules’s side. Jules happily brought his arm closer till his paw was resting on her side. Slowly but surely, he let his paw dig into Jules fur on her chest.

 

“Mmmmmff,” Jules moaned as he touched her. She obviously reacted well enough that he decided to be a little bolder. His paw gradually slid down her stomach until it was just above her sensitive opening. The scent of arousal was so strong now it made Nick feel a little light-headed.

 

“Jules holds the record,” Judy whispered.

 

“Record?” Nick asked quietly.

 

“Most orgasms in one sitting. She won’t take long,” Judy encouraged him.

 

“Do you guys host competitions for that sort of thing?” Nick mused.

 

“No, dummy. Just the honor system,” Judy said back.

 

“How do you know she wasn’t lying?” Nick suggested.

 

“Why don’t you find out . . .” Judy whispered. Nick gulped and looked down at Jules. She was positively quivering with anticipation now, so he thought it best not to keep her waiting any longer. Nick’s finger roamed over her opening, finding it wet and warm to the touch.

 

“Ohhhh!” Jules moaned as he began to rub and explore her body, much the same way Carla was doing to him. She responded by bucking her hips upwards at his touch, begging for more.

 

“I call next in that spot,” Patty said from her perch by Nick’s leg.

 

“Mind if I take this side?” Cindy said. Nick looked over at his other arm where Cindy took a hold of his paw and guided it towards her own moist opening. She was sitting upright and held his paw against her while she gyrated on top of it.

 

“I uh . . . I’m not sure I’ll be able to focus on both of you at once while Carla’s distracting me,” Nick apologized.

 

“Don’t worry, Nick,” Cindy said. “Just curl your fingers up a little and let me do the rest.”

 

Nick did as she asked. As he bent his fingers upwards a little, she sat down on his hand and began grinding herself on top of him. His fingers pushed past her entrance and found a warm and slick pressure inside Cindy.

 

“Ohhh my god, Nick. Keep it just like that!” Cindy moaned, placing a paw on his shoulder to keep herself upright. The sight of Cindy pleasuring herself on his paw while Jules continued to moan and gasp at his touch made a jolt of arousal course through Nick’s length in Carla’s paws. He wasn’t sure who to focus on; there were just too many of them! The scent of horny bunnies hot-boxed the bedroom to the point where Nick felt hungry for more.

 

“Everything alright, honey?” Judy asked from behind him.

 

“Mmmm . . .” he moaned in pleasure as he looked up and found her gaze. “ . . Carrots.”

 

“I take that as a yes,” she said with a smile and rubbed his cheeks affectionately.

 

“This is so much more than I ever--HOLY fuck!” Nick moaned loudly as a wet and hot pressure enveloped his dick. He looked down wide-eyed at Carla who had taken more than half of his length into her mouth. She placed a paw on his waist as she bobbed up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. Her lips slipped along his length with a wet sound and the sensation caused Nick to convulse a little. His paws reflexively squeezed in, which made both Jules and Cindy moan louder. Nick had to remind himself to keep his paws moving as consistently as he could, but Carla’s mouth was driving him insane.

 

“Oh fuck!” Jules gasped. “Oh, I’m cumming!”

 

The bunny wrapped her paws around Nick’s arm and held him against her firmly as her insides squeezed around his fingertips. He could feel her convulse around him, sending flows of more wetness drip down his knuckles. She moaned loudly and grinded herself onto his paw as she twitched in orgasmic pleasure beneath him.

 

“Ohhh god that’s hot,” Cindy said as she pressed herself against Nick’s other paw.

 

“My turn!” Patty said excitedly as she moved towards Jules. The poor bunny was still throbbing under Nick’s paw, and he did not want to let go until she was done.

 

“Here Patty. You take over on this side,” Cindy offered. “I want to be down there when Nick finishes. Which I bet won’t take long from what I can tell.”

 

She wasn’t wrong. Nick could feel the building of an early orgasm approaching as Carla swirled her tongue around Nick’s length. She could hold an impressive amount inside her mouth, just up to his knot.

 

Patty and Cindy traded places, the smaller bunny needing to hold onto her glasses as she mounted Nick’s paw. Cindy was now down by Nick’s length were Carla continued to pleasure him. She reached forward and placed a paw on his balls, rubbing them gently and keeping her eyes on Nick’s expression. He squirmed as he fought back at the approaching orgasm with more vigor, knowing that it would soon be over.

 

“Mmfph!” Carla moaned as her lips came off of his length with a slippery wet pop. “He’s just about there. You wanna share?”

 

“Mmhmm!” Cindy said as she brought her own mouth down on Nick’s length, draping her tongue along the shaft on one side as Carla did the other. Her paws were working up and down as well, while Carla massaged his sensitive testicals.

 

“Just remember to put some pressure down here when he gets there,” Carla instructed and placed a paw on his knot to illustrate her point. Carla went back to work on the tips of his dick while Cindy suckled at the side of his shaft. They were both looking at him hungrily now, and Nick could not take any more.

 

“Ohh. OHh shit!” he said, his body starting to shake. He looked upwards, his eyes searching desperately for Judy’s face. He found her, and she was smiling hungrily at him. “Oh my god, Judy, I’m gonna . . .” he begged.

 

“Nick,” she said softly and lowered her head down towards his ear and gave him a sultry whisper that drove him over the edge. “Do it, Nick. Let it all go.”

 

Nick’s knot began to swell and his hips bucked upward as he hurled towards the finish. Cindy and Carla moaned loudly as they saw his orgasm coming. They both wrapped their paws around the base of his knot and pressed them together, offering a wonderful pressure as their mouths continued to slick up and down his shaft.

 

“Ohh fuck oh FUCK!” Nick cried out as he held his gaze with Judy.

 

Rope after rope of Nick’s spunk began to spurt from his tip, his length quivering with every pull. His cum shot upwards and rained back down onto the two does moaning with their mouths on his length. He threw his head back into Judy’s lap as he continued to cum, releasing everything at once. The warmth of their mouths continued to cover his dick as he spurted over and over.

 

“Oh my god, Ahhn!” Patty cried out as she began cumming as well against Nick’s paw.

 

Carla’s fur was now drenched in Nick’s cum from her head down to her rump. She pulled her mouth up and lowered it over the tip of his dick, taking the last few ropes of cum into her mouth and humming eagerly. Whatever Nick had left to give, she swallowed, and the sound of her gulping his warm cum down her throat would be ingrained into his memory forever.

 

“Holy mother of god!” Nick said with a sigh after his orgasm began to subside.

 

“Hehe, having fun?” Judy said with a giggle. “Thought we were going to lose you for a second there.”

 

“I’m still not entirely convinced I didn’t just die,” Nick said, catching his breath. “You should check my vitals, officer.”

 

“Hmm,” Judy said as she pawed at the fur on his face, rubbing his snout affectionately. “This one seems to have trouble breathing. I think he needs some mouth-to-mouth.”

 

Nick grinned wickedly at her and pulled her down for a thick kiss, savoring the taste of his favorite bunny after such a wild orgasm. She moaned into his maw as she opened her mouth and let her tongue explore his, pulling at the fur on his cheeks. She was at least a little aroused, from what Nick could smell. Her vigor in the kiss was a good sign as well.

 

“Hope you’re not done yet,” Jules said with a satisfied pat on his thigh.

 

“You see the way he’s kissin’ Jude? He’s got somethin’ left in him,” Carla said as she sat up from the bed and walked over to the towel that Nick left on the ground earlier. She picked it up and wiped herself down, getting the evidence of Nick’s release at least mostly off. Judy lifted her mouth off of his maw and looked around at her sisters, a few of whom were still reveling in afterglow.

 

“He’ll need a minute at least. You want to keep going, slick?” She asked Nick.

 

“I am a guest in this house, aren’t I?” Nick smirked. “It would be rude not to. But you’re right, I may need a minute.”

 

Judy moved closer and began to whisper into his ear again. Something about how she controlled the show from behind the scenes made Nick admire Judy for her candor. It was a pleasant reminder of how enthusiastic she was about their activities, and it was also fucking sexy as all hell.

 

“I have an idea,” she breathed. “You remember what you did that night we had a few drinks at O’Clawnalds?”

 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Nick asked hesitantly.

 

“If you’d be okay with it, I know they’d love it,” she assured him. Nick took a moment to consider it. That had been a good night by any standards. They had been chatting about predator ‘role-play’ and acting a little more primal in bed before they began drinking. Eventually, the courage of the booze got them tipsy enough to try a move Judy read about online, and it worked wonders. But they had already built years of trust before then, so it might scare her sisters.

 

“Who should I start with?” he whispered back.

 

“Cindy,” Judy decided and lifted her head back up. “Hey Cindy! You owe Nick a kiss still, right?”

 

Cindy blushed and hid her face a little as she nodded back. Carla handed the towel to her and she wiped off a little of Nick’s cum from her back before she got up and joined him and Judy by his face.

 

“I . . . um. I’m sorry for kissing you,” Cindy said sweetly.

 

“Oh no, honey,” Nick said with a shake of his head. “I’m afraid a ‘sorry’ isn’t going to cut it.”

 

“No?” She said, taking what he said a little seriously.

 

“Come here,” Judy beckoned, and patted Nick’s shoulder. Cindy approached closer on her knees till Nick’s head was just at her waist height. He turned his muzzle and began sweeping his nose over her legs and up her side. She shivered at his touch, and the smell of arousal became more pronounced.

 

“Mmf. His nose is cold,” Cindy mumbled as Nick’s snout continued to explore her fur. He ventured lower and hovered just above her wet and pink opening. He took a quick and full breath in through his nose, filling his lungs with her scent. It was almost as sweet as Judy’s, with a hint of floral tones to it.

 

Cindy reacted well to his prodding, placing a wayward paw on his snout, gently beckoning him closer. He smiled, displaying his teeth as widely as he could to gauge her reaction. She gasped and shuffled her hips a little farther forward in reflex. _Cindy, you naughty bunny. You have a thing for preds, don’t you?_ Nick thought and darted forward with his tongue. It grazed over the surface of her crease, sending another shiver through her body.

 

“I think she’s ready,” Judy said with a satisfied smirk. “Cindy, just let Nick take control for a minute, okay?”

 

“Wh--why?” she murmured.

 

“Just trust me. This is one of my new favorite tricks of his.”

 

She timidly nodded and waited for Nick to move. Nick reached over with both paws and gripped her hips tightly. He lifted her up, taking a firm hold of her on either side, and using his thumbs to lift her legs higher.

 

“Ohh!” she gasped as she was hoisted just above Nick’s head with her wet lips dangling just above his mouth. He grinned again and opened his mouth slowly, allowing her a full view of his maw as he slowly but surely lowered her down. Her hips passed his canines and her legs grazed against his muzzle as he took her rump in his mouth. She nervously looked down at him with a red face and timid paws curled in towards her chest. The others gasped at the display.

 

He softened his gaze and brought his lips up, cradling her lower body with their soft touch. He held her up by her midsection with his paws and gently closed his mouth a little, allowing his canines to graze against her belly and lower back. His tongue ventured upwards and lapped at her opening that was dangling in his mouth. His moan of pleasure at the taste was muffled against her rump, and the scent of arousal spiked again.

 

“Oh my . . . OH!” Cindy moaned as his tongue began to turn apprehension into primal pleasure. She twitched a little in his paws and relaxed hers, surrendering to Nick’s control.

 

“It’s amazing, right?” Judy said with an eyebrow raised.

 

“It’s . . . _ohh . ._ it’s incredible,” Cindy cried as she reflexively bucked her hips a little, her paws fondling Nick’s snout. His tongue grew bolder, diving in just past the surface and exploring her insides. She yelped and brought her legs together, wrapping them around his snout. He moaned again, the vibrations causing her to twitch even more. Her taste was more pronounced inside, and he lapped away with a growing hunger.

 

“How the hell is this so hot?” Alexa said from the side, her fingers rubbing small circles around her clit to the sight of Cindy being devoured by Nick in the most devilish way. Patty was enjoying herself too, more than intrigued by the act in front of her.

 

Cindy was panting now. She reached up and covered her mouth with a paw to keep from crying out as her orgasm approached. Her eyes squinted shut and she gyrated her hips in time with his tongue plunging back and forth inside her folds. Her legs squeezed harder around his snout as she threw her head back and gasped for air.

 

Judy chose this time to whisper in his ear again.

 

“Give her the growl,” she commanded. He looked up at her, not removing his tongue from Cindy’s folds. His eyes went wide with concern. She nodded and smiled at him. “Do it.”

 

Nick looked up at Cindy, who was gazing down at him with desperate focus and half-lidded eyes. He took a breath in through his nose and drew his lips back, exposing his teeth. His lips curled upward and he let a low snarl out from his mouth as his tongue continued to lap at her folds and sensitive clit. The sound reverberated through the room in a low rumble, drawing gasps from each of the onlookers.

 

Cindy gasped as well and her eyes shot open. The teeth, the trembling curl of his lips, his wide hunting eyes were all more than she could take. A few moments passed as he growled louder and licked faster, allowing his canines to prod a little more at her belly and rump. She continued to pant and gasp loudly as she was thrown over the edge.

 

“Unh! I’m . . . Cu-Cumming!” she moaned, completely under Nick’s control. He felt her lips contract around his tongue and he brought his lips back up to her flesh, his expression changing from fierce to nurturing in a flash. He closed his eyes and suckled at her body as she came in his mouth. Light sprays of her wetness coated his tongue and fell to the back of his mouth, which he drank eagerly. He pulled at her flesh with his lips, sucking the orgasm out from her further. She shook and squeezed with her legs until she was utterly spent.

 

“Ohh! Ohh . . . oh sweet cheese and crackers,” Cindy finally said as she came down from her euphoria. Nick opened his eyes to make sure she was doing okay. She looked exhausted, but thoroughly satisfied. He gently brought her back up and around to his side where she laid up against his soft fur, nuzzling him in a daze. Nick licked his chops and looked around the room at the other bunnies looking at him in shock. “Who’s next?” he offered.

 

“I gotta say, that there is something I’ve never seen before,” Carla admitted. “While it looks like a riot, I’m afraid I’m a little big for that. Jules, why don’t you give it a go?”

 

“You sure?” Jules asked her.

 

“Go for it. I’ve got somethin’ else to play with again,” Carla said. Nick looked down at her. Sure enough, his length was firm and standing straight up again. The excitement from his performance with Cindy must have re-charged his batteries without him actively noticing.

 

“Could you?” Jules asked Nick. “I’m already pretty close, after that display.”

 

Nick smiled and brought her to his side, lifting her up the same way and holding her above his snout. He wasted no time and opened his maw again, taking her into his mouth and lapping at her opening. She was a little taller than Cindy was, but thinner. He could fit her all the way to her belly-button in his mouth, his teeth prodding through her fur. She began to moan loudly, much less reserved than Cindy was as he moaned into her sex.

 

“You can . . . _unh! . ._ you can growl too!” she cried out, holding onto his muzzle as if it were a support railing. He obliged, drawing his lips up into another snarl that shook the room and continued to lick. She glided along his tongue and cried out loudly.

 

The next sound that came out of Nick’s mouth wasn’t so much a snarl as a yelp. While he continued to pleasure Jules, Carla had positioned herself at his waist and began lowering herself down on his erection. Her warm and wet folds easily glided down his length and sat against his lap. He raised Jules a little higher and out of his mouth to get a good view. Carla’s pink folds enveloped the end of his dick as she sank down further, leaving trails of her own wet arousal along his shaft as she did so. She looked back at him over her shoulder, smiling confidently and giving him a wink. She playfully wiggled her hips with his dick pressing deeper inside her. Nick wanted to keep looking at the display, but he soon remembered there was another bunny in his paws as well. He lowered Jules back down and moaned as Carla’s tight folds gripped him tighter still while he threw his tongue against Jules hungrily.

 

“Ohh my stars, foxy! Y’all are going to make me go wild in no time!” Carla cried out as she began grinding her opening against his knot. She reached downwards and massaged her clitoris as she began to lift her rump up and down on his shaft. The room was filled with the sounds of growling, moaning, and the wet slips of Carla’s lips along Nick’s shaft. It was all he could do not to lose his mind right there and then. He frantically opened his eyes, searching for his partner.

 

He found Judy, looking down at him with a look of desperate need on her face. Her legs were spread open and straddling his head, so he had a direct line of sight to her opening as she rubbed it lightly. She moaned a little, keeping eye contact with Nick as he looked up at her with a mirrored desperation.

 

“I’m CUMMING!” Jules cried out, and Nick began to drink in her orgasm as well, keeping his eyes on Judy. Another loud cry came from his side as Patty began to wriggle on the bed beside them, cumming hard and fast. A few moments later, even Carla joined in.

 

“Oh Fuck!” Carla bellowed and began squeezing around Nick’s dick in thick and lingering spasms, drenching his length and pushing down just above his knot.

 

It was too much, and Nick needed his lover.

 

He leaned to one side quickly and Jules fell onto the bed in a limp clump of orgasmic bliss. He sat up just as quickly, allowing Carla to finish convulsing around his length before ushering her off of him. She complied and rolled to the edge of the bed where she watched Nick move with purpose. Now that he was free, he lifted himself up onto all fours and focused all his attention on Judy.

 

Judy’s eyes went wide as she saw the hunger on his face. He may as well be growling the way he did so long ago when he was pretending to be savage in the natural history museum. His eyes were wide and lustful, his dick throbbing lightly with his heartbeat, pointing directly at her. He was staring at her now, and each of Judy’s sisters watched in amazement as he held his ground. He didn’t move or speak, he simply stared hungrily at her with his maw slightly open. She held eye contact with him as she slowly slipped out of her black laced undergarments and exposed her athletic legs and dripping sex before him. After an agonizing moment of stillness, she finally spoke.

 

“Don’t hold back,” she said, and away he went.

 

Nick pounced forward and pulled Judy towards him, flipping her over and hoisting her rump upwards in the air. He fell over on top of her, his paws latching onto her own and weaving his fingers between hers. He lowered his snout and took one ear in his mouth, dragging his teeth upwards along her soft fur and making her cry out in anticipation.

 

“Oh fuck, Nick. Do it!” she begged and pressed her rear into his hips. He took a quick moment to position himself and felt the familiarity of her warm crease at his tip. He plunged forward quickly and buried himself inside of her in one quick motion, going all the way up to the knot.

 

“Oh Fuck! Nick! Harder!” she cried out. Somehow, despite being underneath him, she still had one hundred percent control over him. He began ravishing her in quick thrusts, his balls swinging forward and slapping underneath her clit. She cried out as her fox pounded into her, timing her own bucks backwards in time with his. Waves of satisfying pressure filled Nick’s brain as her tightness squeezed at his length, begging him to finish and release inside her.

 

In the heat of the moment, Nick took one look around the room. Each of her sisters watched with enraptured focus as he took her. A few of them were enjoying themselves as well, but each of them were silent, not daring to disturb their display. Judy reached up above her head and grabbed a fistful of Nick’s fur, pulling him down harder on top of her. He lowered his head over her shoulder so she could whisper in his ear again. Though this time, they were louder moans of desire rather than quiet murmurs.

 

“You’re mine,” she said, pulling harder on his fur. “Say it.”

 

“I’m yours, Judy.” he growled, his knot pressing up against her opening. He said those words before, but this time it felt more primal. She was claiming him, daring anyone to come and stake otherwise.

 

“Oh, Nick!” She moaned in response. “Oh . . . am I yours?”

 

“Yes! You’re Mine!” he growled, his knot beginning to swell.

 

“Then make me yours!” she urged him further.

 

“Yes!” he echoed and pushed forward with his hips.

 

His knot pushed up against her opening, spreading her further apart slowly at first. Then, all at once she took the rest of his length inside her and she cried out in ecstasy at the fullness stretching her out.

 

“Yes, yes, Judy! Oh fuck!” Nick looked down at his lover, who now had her upper body pressed against the bed. She turned her head and looked at him with her mouth wide open as his knot swelled. He continued to make short but deep thrusts for a moment longer before finally hilting himself inside her and pushing down with all his might.

 

“MMMFFF!” She bit down on her lip as she felt him climax. His seed spilled into her in warm spurts, making her feel more full and wet than before. His dick trembled and shook as he poured himself inside her. It was all he could do to keep from passing out as the feeling of her squeezing down on his dick drove him mad. He felt his cum fill her completely, drifting back up along his length and passing by his knot, dripping onto the bed sheets. He held onto her hips with whatever control he had left as he finished spurting inside of her, the last few spasms shaking their connected bodies.

 

“Ohhhhh-oomph,” Nick moaned as he fell to his side and laid down on the bed with Judy still pressed against his hips and his dick buried inside her. He brought his arm down and cradled her into his chest, brushing his paw on her cheek lovingly. She looked upwards, meeting his gaze with tender affection and a satisfied smile. He leaned downwards and kissed her tenderly, savoring the feeling of her soft lips on his.

 

Nick was now officially spacing out. He held the kiss for a moment, thankful beyond words to have Judy in his paws, before breaking it and breathing heavily. His vision blurred a little as consciousness began to tug at his brain. He was spent, and the comfort of the bed with the warmth of his partner so close to his chest starting taking it’s toll.

 

“Whew! I don’t think we’ll be hearing another peep out of his mouth,” Patty commented.

 

“I’ll say. I bet that’s a good way to get him to shut his yapper,” Carla agreed. Nick could vaguely feel Judy giggle underneath him.

 

“We won’t be moving anytime soon. Sorry girls, but the party is over,” Judy said with a smile.

 

“And boy was it a good one!” Jules said, finding whatever garments she brought in with her and beginning to put them back on. Her other sisters began to follow suit.

 

“Mmm, Carrots,” Nick mumbled. He wanted to say something to the girls, but sleep’s powerful and tantalizing pull was too tempting  to resist.

 

“Hush, you,” she said with a smile. “Goodnight girls. We’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Tell Nick that we had a wonderful time, and that we’re so happy you have a mammal like him with you,” Cindy said and joined her sisters at the door.

 

“Thanks,” Judy called out and gave them a light wave with one paw.

 

As soon as they were all gone and the room dark with just the two of them holding their place on the large bed, Judy snuggled in a little closer to Nick.

 

“You still feeling alright about everything?” Nick asked lethargically.

 

“Of course, Nick,” she reassured him. “I had a wonderful time, and so did they. I don’t think anyone in their right mind could ever question your feelings for me after that finale.”

 

“Hmmm,” Nick cooed with a smile. “How lucky does a fox get?”

 

“You didn’t win me over because you were lucky, Nick. I wasn’t bribed or tricked. I became yours because I wanted to, and for no other reason. I know from time to time you tell me that you don’t deserve me. But you do, Nick. You’re an amazing lover and if anything I’m lucky to have someone as devoted to me as you are. . . . Nick?”

 

He let out a little snore, just loud enough to let her know he was a goner. She smiled and used what leverage she had to roll the covers over the both of them. His arm draped around her reflexively pulled her in closer to his chest, and she sighed, happily spent, beside her fox.

  


* * *

 

The next day, the burrow bustled with bunnies just as it always had. The corridors were filled with young kids playing games and adults making their way to or from breakfast in the kitchen. The natural sunlight by the entrance was a welcome respite from the tunnels, in Nick’s opinion.

 

Cindy approached him as he gathered his things for the journey home. She offered to help both Nick and Judy carry their bags into the car.

 

“Oh no need, Cindy,” Nick assured her. “Not that I don’t enjoy the hospitality, but there is literally not much to pack. Judy and I travel light.”

 

“I insist, Nick,” she said and grabbed a duffle and through it over her shoulder. Nick took his bag and followed her along a narrow path down the gardens towards the parking lot. “So,” she began after they were clear of the burrow and alone by the car, “I wanted to thank you again, for last night.”

 

“If anything, I should thank all of you for being so . . . *ahem*, welcoming,” Nick said, shooting a glance to either side to make sure Bonny and Stu were not within earshot.

 

“You’re sure you weren’t uncomfortable?” she asked him.

 

“At first? A little. But once I understood that it had no affect on how Judy thought of me, then it became a lot easier.”

 

“I’m glad you had fun. We certainly did as well,” Cindy said with a short laugh. “I uhm. . . . . I have a question for you.”

 

“Uh-huhh,” Nick said slowly, more than a little nervous at what she could possibly request from him now.

 

“I’m moving into the city for grad-school at the University soon. I . . . was wondering if you knew anyone in town you could introduce me to?” she asked timidly.

  
  
“In Zootopia?” Nick clarified. She nodded back at him hesitantly. “You don’t have enough bucks to meet out here?”

 

“Well .  . . I’m not looking for a bunny,” she said. It dawned on Nick what is was she was asking. He gave her a quick once-over, making sure she was serious. Her expression was sincere and a little eager as well. She was a sweet bunny, only a tad on the smaller side for her species.

 

“Well, Cindy, let me ask you this: do you mind someone who’s a tad grumpy?”

 

“Grumpy how?” Cindy asked.

 

“Keeps to himself, doesn’t like folk getting to him. But underneath he’s a great guy and could probably show you a thing or two I couldn’t last night,” he said. The last comment made her blush a little, but her eager expression never faltered.

 

“I could give that a try,” said Cindy.

 

Nick smiled at her, knowing full-well that his buddy would owe him for ages if it worked out. He whipped out his phone, scrolling through the contacts in his directory as Cindy waited for him patiently.

 

_*Have I got a treat for you*_ Nick typed into his message to Finnick.

 

“Heya Officer Wilde!” Stu Hopps hollered from the front porch of the burrow. He and Bonnie walked down the pathway along with Judy to say their goodbyes to the two of them.

 

“I’ll get your number from Carrots,” Nick whispered to Cindy and waved back at them, giving them his trademark smirk.

 

“Everything ready?” Judy asked him, to which he nodded.

 

“Was just saying goodbye to one more of your siblings,” Nick said and gestured to Cindy.

 

“Bye Nick,” she said and gave him a brief hug. “I’ll come visit you two when I start school.”

 

Cindy hugged her sister as well before turning back towards the burrows. Nick shook his head with a smile on his face. That doe was adventurous and smart, so she would do just fine in Zootopia.

 

“Oh must you go again?” Stu said in a show of pity.

  
“Streets won’t keep themselves clean,” Judy said with a light shrug.

 

“You just call us when you get home safe, okay bun-bun?” her mother said and gave her a warm hug goodbye. Bonnie then turned to Nick, and before he could start his usual goodbye small-talk, she stepped up and hugged him as well.

 

“It was so nice meeting you, Nicholas,” she said warmly. “I hope we get to see more of you around here again real soon.”

 

“Here here,” Stu agreed. “You kids be safe out there, okay?”

 

“Love you, dad,” Judy said and waved the two of them goodbye. Nick knew that their invitation to return was genuine, and it really did make him feel part of their home in the best way. It was a rare feeling for a fox, after all.

 

The two officers departed and made their way along the dirt roads of Judy’s hometown, passing the time in tranquil silence. They were on their way out of Bunny Burrows when Judy finally spoke up.

 

“How are you feeling?” she ventured.

 

“I think it all went really well, all things considered. No guns, no pitchforks, and I only mistook someone else for you once. I’m quite proud of myself, actually.”

 

“Of course you are,” Judy said and rolled her eyes.

 

“Hey, fluff. Listen,” Nick said and placed a paw on her shoulder. “Now that we're definitely out of earshot from your parents, I wanted to thank you for being so understanding about last night.”

 

“Nick, I should be thanking you for being such a good sport. I know that was new territory for you. It was new for both of us. But you were brave and caring and absolutely wonderful.”

 

“Was it everything you were hoping it would be?” Nick asked her.

 

“Yeah,” she said with a nod. “But the truth is, before I met you I never really believed I’d ever meet someone I could trust to do that with.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“But you seemed so sure about everything last night,” Nick remembered.

 

“I was sure, Nick. I still am, and as long as we keep communicating like this, I always will be.”

 

“I can do that,” Nick said and rubbed his thumb across her shoulder affectionately. Nick knew that there was a slight chance at reliving that night during their next visit to the Burrows. He also knew that he would remember that night for as long as he lived as one of the hottest and most daring experiences ever. However, he would not mind in the slightest if it never happened again.

 

As long as he was with Judy, how much more could a fox really want?

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to Cloperella for helping me with this story. This was my first venture into the world of sexual fanfics, and I leaned on Cloperella for a lot of advice on how to structure things properly. If you ever want to read some more romantic, intimate, and captivating sexy stories, I strongly suggest you take a look at Cloperella's catalogue.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
